the Hangover
by loveinchaos
Summary: she was lonly and sad and decided to just let go. she didn't pull herself together for another week. but now she must deal with an unforseen circumstance, already a month on the way. she'll need the fathers help. now, who was it again?
1. Forbiden to forget

"Hey, Kyouko-san, can I talk to you?" it was Moko- san was tapping on the doorframe of Kyouko's dressing room and behind her little Maria-chan, clutching a voodoo doll to her chest. Kyouko looks up from her new script and smiles.

"Of course, come in you two."

She enters and shuts the door just after Maria dashes into the room and immediately climbs into Kyouko's lap. Moko-san looks over at her dear friend for a minute, trying to conceal her worry.

"Kyouko-san, are you making enough money? …do you need a loan?"

"What?" a little taken aback, "No, I am perfectly fine as far as financials go. Why? What's going on?"

"A gas bill was just sent to my house yesterday. It was addressed to you, but I opened it thinking it was mine." She pulls an envelope put of her pocket, "Kyouko-san, if you don't pay your bills they might send a mechanic over to disconnect your gas."

Kyouko shakes her head. "That is ridiculous; I always pay my bills early. I always stop by the bank to deposit my check on the 3rd Tuesday of the month before. I always remember to do this because on my way home from work I see the weekly farmers market. And I stop by and buy fruits. "

Maria cuts in. "But you just said that you only deposit your check once a month." She gets gently shushed.

"Then on one of those Tuesdays, I feel the need to I go to their public bathroom to buy a tampon-just in case. On the cover of the tampon dispenser there is a company logo that looks like the logo of my bank but upside-down. This reminds me to stop by the bank after work." Kyouko finishes confidently, "And since my little _gift of nature _has not arrived yet the deposit and therefore the bills cannot be late."

Moko-san rolls her eyes at her friend's simplemindedness while Maria looks a little bemused. She pulls a stiff paper out of the envelope and hands it to Kyouko. "Whatever your systems, according to this your payments are six weeks late. They probably have not called your house yet because of your ridiculously perfect credit. You still need to check with your bank accountant."

Kyouko scoffs at the lecture, as she looks over the letter and Maria pulls Kyouko's arm downward so that she too can study the letter. Kyouko chuckles, "Look, Maria-chan, this", she points to one figure, "was my last payment. Here is the date I stopped by the Farmers market and bank. Which means that the next date should have been two Tuesdays ago, except that the bank does not remember my…visit… two tuesdays ago... What's today's date?" She looks up and locks her eyes on the electronic calendar on her wall. She looks back at her confused friends with a terrified expression exploding across her now pale cheeks. "Oh …my gosh. Guys, I am eight weeks late!"

Maria corrects her. "No, Kyouko, your last payment was just **due** **two** weeks ago." Moko's confusion leaves her and her face also turns pale. "No! I mean…" Kyouko looks down at her slim body parts that were visible from under Maria's frilly black dress. "Guys, _**I**_** am eight weeks late."**


	2. possibilities

"What does that mean? You're late for what?", Maria pestered, still confused. Kanea who had never had any patience for children, all her siblings being exceptionally clingy, immediately responded. " Kyouko period is late. So late that, by now, it means that Kyouko is going to be mother."

"Really? Really, Kyouko, You're going to make baby?"

"You don't make a baby, you HAVE them." Turing back to kyouko now a little exasperated," Speaking of which, who is the father?" To their surprise, Kyouko shrank back.

She seemed to curl into a ball that only grew smaller and smaller in the corner of the room. She looked up at them and seeing their bewildered expression she starts tearing up at the thought that she deceived them and flattens herself on the ground before them in absolute shame. Now roiling in self hatred, she whimpers, "I … I'm not …really sure. Because you see… there… there was more than one."

Kanea crossed her arms expectantly, "who are the possible fathers?". Maria's shock fades into slight suspicion. "who?",they ask in unison.

lllll**llllllllllll**

Ren Tsuruga was starting his car when he noticed his usually perky manager, Yashiro, surveying him with a worried expression. He mutely pulled out off the parking lot smoothly and was already on the free way before Yashiro finally spoke, his voice cautious. "Ren, are you happy?"

"I'm fine. Why? Is something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No, I was just thinking… about time…"

"What? Why? What about it?"

"Ren, are you happy? I mean really happy with your life as it is? As it is now?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am ha-"

Having no interest in the end of this sentence Yashiro interrupts. "But Ren, all you do is work! Even you can't work forever. Don't you want to date? What about settling down and raising a family?"

"Oh Yashiro," Ren groaned. He sat back into his seat exasperated. He got ready to here a lecture he had received perhaps a million times before over the years from dozens of people. He knew the motions of this speech like a worn out script. _Mom said: Stop working so much. President said: meet some nice girl Dad said: settle down and have kids. And now Yashiro said-_

"You're not getting any younger."

"Geez, Yashiro. Can't you at least give me a break? I happen to love my job and my lifestyle right now. Someday, I might change my mind and want all those things. But that day is still years away. And I am not going to do anything to sacrifice that." The second he said this ominous chill pass through the car and the curse protection charm that he kept tied to the rear view mirror fell/bounced to the floor.

Yashiro's eyes popped out at the strange omen. "EEEEEEEEEEH? Ren, what did you just do?"

"I am sure it is nothing, Yashiro." Ren said, a little creep'd out despite himself.

"No! This is bad! Ren, I think you just jinxed yourself!"

"That is ridiculous. Yashiro, you are jumping to silly conclusions."

"This Is Bad! Oh!" Yashiro smacks his fist into his palm with realization before he plunges his hand into Ren's duffle bag. "Don't we know an expert on curses? We should call-"

" WHAT? No! Don't call her about some superstitious thing like this. She'll completely freak out."

llllllllllllll

"NO!" Hikaru Ishibashi zealously interjected into his headset. I don't want to be on the cover of the CD all by myself. That's so lonely!" he was talking with his publicist on his Bluetooth while he fitting a new tuxedo at a boutique. The formal attire wasn't really his style but he had tolerated it because of an upcoming photo shoot and he had allowed solo pictures as well as the band group shots, but he would not allow this. "We won't sell if it's just me on the cover; it's the three of us that make Bridge Rock."

Just then his personal cell phone rang, smiling at the Caller ID screen Hikaru bid farewell to his publicist and switched to the awaiting call. "Hey, babe, how are you?

"Hey, not very good. I think I ate something bad last night, I've been throwing up all morning."

"Really? Weren't we having dinner together last night? But nothing feels wrong with my stomach."

"Well that's a good thing I guess. I don't want you to be sick with me."

"I suppose but that still means you're sick. Which is just as bad."

"hahahah, guess that's true."

"Well if you didn't eat anything bad at dinner what else could it be?"

"I don't ri-….."

"Hello? Sweetheart, are you still there?"

"…Yeah, babe. I'm sorry, I just remembered an errand I need to do."

"oh? Ok. So, are we still on for late dinner tonight?"

"uh, maybe? Look I really have to go. Gotta find a drugstore . Love you. Bye."

"Um, bye. I love you, riri-" the line cuts off. _What the hell has gotten into her?_

lll**llll**llll

Rieno bolted up with a start. He sat in his four poster double bed that he had installed into his tour trailer. He still had 5 more hours to sleep and recover from last night's concert befor the next. _So why am I awake?_ His blood is running Ice cold but his sheets are soaked in sweat. His nightmare had been wacky, and vaguely kinky but not unusual. It had actually been rather enjoyable up until he had felt that demonic chill.

"ATCHOO!" W_ho's this gossiping about me?_

Recognizing the cold fingers of adrenalin that rushed down his spine a smirk finds its way across his face. _So, is __she__ the one thinking about me? I wonder why? What did I do now?_

**_llllllllll_**

**Shou** Fuwa was shocked. He stared at the small box. As if it was some other worldly creature that had fallen from her purse onto the hall way floor as she had brushed passed him, exiting the ladies room.

She wasn't a part of his Agency. But he reflected, as he ran towards the exit in hopes of catching her, he did know her. When he first met he knew that she was a slightly spoiled girl, but she had earned it all with perseverance and talent. Her fame had boosted tremendously after she had starred in an Edo-period movie drama a while back versus that intolerable Ren Tsuruga. Her songs had been combating his own in the top 40 chart since the beginning. She was the same age as him and in the same agency as **that** Ren and Kyouko. He sees her in the corner space of a parking lot and rushes to meet her before she enters her car. He calls out immediately. "Matsunai-san! Ririko Matsunai-san!"

The LME idol paused, her hand still up in the motion of inserting the key into her car door. She was dressed in casual clothes and several layers of it hoping to ward off UV rays. But even compared to her usual snowy complexion her face was a blue-ish sickly pale. "Fuwa-san? What is it? I'm in a hurry."

"You dropped this." He held out the pregnancy test into her face. She froze and then furtively clasped onto her purse.

"How did you…?" Her expression was one of absolute panic. She looked up at him with huge fearful eyes.

"you won't tell anyone will you? Especially not my boyfriend?"

"Who? That girly looking guy on the show with the detestable chicken lady? Please, I wouldn't be caught anywhere near that show. Not since they rehired that maniac." Despite his casual promise her eyes are still twins of a rabbit beholding a fox. She starts quivering. _She's so scared. Her boyfriend doesn't know? She must not have told anybody yet. She looks like she could cry. _Worried and tired of being stared at like a movie villain he softens up his approach. "I won't tell ANYONE, ok? C'mon, let's get some coffee. I think you need to talk this out."

lllllllllll

"Look a kid won't ruin your life." Maria said comfortingly, patting her on the shoulder. "And I will give it all my old clothes so that you'll never have to buy. It could come to school with me when you need to work."

Kanea interjects, "Don't call a baby: it, Maria-chan."

Kyouko had to smile at this. Her body then began to shake ominously. Maria stepped away surprised not realizing what was going on until Kyouko took her cell phone from her pocket. She looked at her caller ID screen and promptly drops the cell. She backs away from it. "It-it is.. wha- WHY IS THAT ABSOLUTE IDIOT calling me!"

Maria excitedly picks up the phone and answers, "Hello? who is this?"

Surprised, he answers carefully. "Hi there. Are you with Mogami-san?"

"that's not answering my queston!"

kyouko:"Maria-chan!" What are you doing? HANG UP!"

Glares a little at her surogate sister then cheerfully chirps, "Yup! She's right here." Maria holds out the cellphone to the shrinking Kyouko with an mischeveouse expectantcy . Before she can fall apart into a mess on the floor Kanae shoves the cell into her hand. "you'll have to talk to him SOMETOME."

Kyouko swallows once and a nervous "ULM... hi"

"What's up with making a kid answer your phone? are you slacking off now? Or are you just trying to spite me?"

"Not everything is about YOU. but that's not the piont, WHY ARE YOU CALLING"

"i happen to feel like eating pudding. won't you fetch it for me like a good little girl?"

_INSOLENT SELF CENTERED BRAT-_But..."**fine. i'll be thier in half an hour so you better clean up before i get there"**

**"wha-"**

**"**be happy i'm giving you a warning. whatever you don't want me to find, hide it now."

"wait, what?"

"i said i am **COMING OVER TO YOUR PLACE. we need to talk"**


	3. Suspect 2

Shoving the buzzing cell into his face," talk to her!"

"what? I told you not to call her!" slapping the phone away like a bug.

Yashiro was determined," It's already ringing!" shoving the cell into Rens face again

"Then hang up!" starting to sound a little desperate.

"Too late for that! Start talking to her!" tossing it as if they were playing a childish game of "hot potato".

"I Can't talk to her! I- I can't talk while I'm driving!" tossing it back with equal vigor.

"then I'll just put her on speaker!" almost poking Rens eye out with the phone and his logic.

Ready to do the same, "no! That I'll just be more distract-".

The cell phone went: brrrrt brrrrt brrr-click- "ahh- H-hello?"

Yashiro grinning victoriously as he clicks a speaker button, "Hey! Kyouko, your on speaker! Tsuruga-san wanted to talk to you!" tsuruga holds in a groan at yashiro's enthusiasm but he momentarily forgets his complaints when he hears her light voice layered in worry.

KYOUKO: H-hey, Tsuruga-sama. W-what … is wrong?"

Ren: (trying to use a calmer tone)"**Good morning, Mogami-san. Nothing is wrong right now, we are just driving to my next job.**

Yashiro cackled. What?, ren mouths.

Yashiro whispers back still giggling, "you talk so tenderly to her!"

Ren hissed."Shut UP!"

K: Whats going on over there?

Both yashiro and ren: NOTHING!

K: okay?... why did you call?

Yash: well tsuruga san said some very foolish thing and I fear he's jinxed himself.

Ren: its all rubbish-

Yash: perhaps you could spend a little time with tsuruga after work today? (winking at ren)

"Today?" kyouko says looking nervously at Kanae and Maria for support. They both nod their heads emphatically, one mouths "get it over with" as the other whispers "better sooner than later"

K:"I can't today!"

Ren sighs in relief and charmingly says:"Its ok mogami-san. That's perfectly fine."

K: "oh, but it's not that I don't want to see you, tsuruga-sama. I-in fact, I have time tomorrow night." Kanae and Maria nod their heads vigorously again. She braced herself to say it.

Ren: no, no that's perfectly understandable.

K: but, Tsuruga-san, I do want to see you.

Yashiro glows with joy and expectancy. Ren glares at him as he politely intones: you don't need to make time for me, Mogami-san. In fact we're already taking up too much of your prep time already right? So, I will just talk to you at another tim-

K: wait, **REN.**

Yashiro's eyes flew wide . so great was his surprise that he dropped the phone and ren barely caught it._** Where did the honorifics go? That's sounds so intimate. But Mogami-san would never be so forward.**_

Ren turned off the speaker and held the cell phone to his ear. He had only heard her call him like that once before and never before with so much dread in her voice. "Kyouko?" he whispered. "What's wrong?" Yashiro's eyes nearly popped out_, had he heard that right_?

K: [deep breath] Ren, … I might be pregnant. I'm not sure… not sure about **any** of this. But we need to talk.

"Ren?", asked yashiro curiously. Ren was pale with his mouth agape, all traces of composure draining from him. "Ren!" Ren snapped back to reality, his eyes fixed on Yashiro for a moment, wild and unsure but as he looked back down the road he bagan to calm and said tightly to the phone, "I'll see you tomorrow then" and hung up.


End file.
